koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Motomi Minamoto
Motomi Minamoto (源泉水, Minamoto no Motomi) is one of the Eight Guardians in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. He acts as the Genbu of Heaven (天の玄武, Ten no Genbu) for his era's White Dragon Priestess. Motomi's profession mainly honors the appointments and promotions within the imperial court. They assign and oversee ranks, keep records of these accomplishments, act as the official representative for accepting gifts to the court, and organize festivities. In essence, these judges are an extension of the top civil administrator for the eight branches of the court. Motomi's particular station later had the task of educating and serving the heir apparent; they were often appointed to duty by the second in line of succession. During the Nanbokuchō period, they were renowned magistrates due to their extensive knowledge of customs, traditions, and Chinese philosophies. His occupation dictates his political affiliation for the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2#Plot|Retired Emperor (院, in)]]. If he is the first guardian the protagonist meets, they will activate the Retired Emperor story route. The player's choice affects the presentation of the game's story events. Role in Games Background Story For as long as he can remember, Motomi is the only child of the Minister of the Center and Madam of the Sixth Pavilion. He is the rightful heir of the Murakami-Genji nobility, replacing his older half-brother for the spot. However, he is actually one of the Retired Emperor's biological sons who was born around the same time as Madam of the Sixth Pavilion's actual son. When Motomi and Kazuhito were infants, she switched the boys in order to interpose her bloodline into the royal family. Raised by a mother who did not love him, he was periodically told that he was a worthless child who should accept recognition as though it were a plague. The Minister of the Center was the one to name him Kazumi (香集) for his childhood and thought fondly of his heir. His duties in court, however, often called him away from their household. Since he hardly saw his son, the most he knew about Kazumi was whatever his wife reported and other rumors from nobles. His wife fed him lies about his son's uselessness, but he remained skeptical to her claims when they clashed with positive news from those in the court. When it came time to decide a date for Kazumi's manhood ceremony and his subsequent ascension as heir, Madam of the Sixth Pavilion pleaded with her husband to accept his eldest son instead. She insisted that Kazumi would dishonor their family dignity with his ineptitude –in reality, she wanted to eradicate Kazumi's chance at nobility. The Minister of the Center considered her words carefully and weighed his options before he decided to stay true to tradition. A part of him had faith his son could prove himself. Thus, Kazumi received a very belated adult name when he was fifteen-years old. The minister then allowed his son a government title within civil affairs. Motomi gradually rose to his current position since his first appointment. Motomi possesses extraordinary spiritual capabilities and, like Chitose, he can see and hear departed spirits undetected by normal people. He became aware of his talent when he was a young boy. The spirits seemed especially relieved when he played his flute for them. When he told Madam of the Sixth Pavilion about the invisible wonders he experienced, she immediately answered him with disgust and castigation. Wanting to please her, Motomi has since repressed his findings. He kept playing the flute, however, to offer respite to himself and his listeners. Story Events Should Karin choose to treasure versatility over all other traits, the White Dragon will assign her to the Genbu duo. She arrives in the parallel world at Mount Kita. If she chooses to follow the source of a flute she hears, she will meet Motomi. When he senses Karin's presence, he curiously asks if she is a wandering spirit. Before he can question further, Misono and Yukarihime confirm that she is the priestess. The news of learning his role as a predestined guardian for Karin troubles Motomi to no end. He feels inadequate to perform such a task and tries to refuse the offer. Feeling sympathy for Karin's plight, however, he decides to stay beside her. While he can't guarantee that he will always protect her, Motomi promises to routinely bring her treats to help lighten her stress. Once Karin collapses due to a vengeful spirit's curse, Motomi's confidence as a guardian wavers further. Encouraged by her words to stay, they later decide to hold hands as they walk in the same area. The combination of their strong spiritual capabilities and yang energy dispel the curse from re-emerging. Since the same incident is mentioned again one hundred years later, it's likely that Motomi is the canonical guardian that Karin first meets. Motomi eventually works together with his coexisting guardian, Yasutsugu, while trying to gain Genbu's trust. The onmyouji's direct behavior and blunt honesty about Motomi's withdrawn nature often drives a wedge between the duo. As the trio search for the northern talisman, they encounter Kazuhito and Tokitomo in both instances. In the Emperor's story route, both guardians sense Kazuhito casting curses and defilements within the capital. Due to his reluctance to cast blame on the prince, Motomi hesitates to stand against him –an act which confuses and frustrates Yasutsugu. Motomi overcomes this personal hurdle once Kazuhito places Karin in danger. The Retired Emperor story route instead surrounds the truth of his birth. He accidentally overhears Akifumi telling Karin about Madam of the Sixth Pavilion's plot. Although it pains him to do it, Motomi passes the information on to Kazuhito personally. Once the truth is spoken, Akifumi tentatively addresses Motomi as his brother. They both find the change strange, but they promise to give it time for them to adjust. If she doesn't have high bonds with him for the final battle, he may accompany her as an optional partner in her party. Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi has him and Yasutsugu either act as the priestess's starting guardians or be amongst those being held prisoner within the central gates. The scattered guardians work together to reunite their comrades and to find a way back to the parallel world. Motomi works together with Masaomi to break the seal of one of the gates in the Heavenly Realm. Personal Routes Karin may become intimate with Motomi in either story scenario. In the Retired Emperor's story route, Motomi feels he should try to uplift Karin's spirits within the parallel world. She later accompanies him during his task as Chief Judge, trying to convince a samurai to obey his superior's commands. When the elderly gentleman expresses his discontent by being ordered by Motomi, Karin reveals his hypocrisy to hush the man. Motomi is touched by her strong spirit, something which he confesses that he lacks during their third outing. After telling Karin about his past in an attempt to explain his weaknesses as a guardian, she states her firm and earnest belief in him. Inspired by her words, Motomi leaves a letter at Yukarihime's mansion during the winter stating his wishes to discard his doubts forevermore. The young princess misinterprets his dramatic poem as a suicide letter, so Karin frightfully hurries to the temple to stop him. Surprised to see her, Motomi quickly clears her anxieties and apologizes for causing her distress. He admits he went to the temple to pray for his success, hoping to one day become stronger for Karin. The Emperor's story route has Motomi escort her to one of his favorite spots as he talks about himself. After their engaging conversation, Motomi decides to play his flute for her. While she enjoys the song, he is shocked to have made an error in his performance. Since meeting Karin, his thoughts for other people have changed and he fears his music is reflecting his true feelings of doubt. He is unable to play his flute during their second outing and, though it has been companion for most of his life, he tries to live without it. Once he learns the truth of his birth, however, Motomi is moved to resume his flute playing. This time he composes a song dedicated to Karin, the one who he wants to truly enjoy his tunes. He is thankful she has discovered a new side of him and places his endearing thoughts for her in his performance. Motomi's dreams in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi involve both him and Karin enjoying beautiful scenery in the parallel world. A mysterious five-colored cloak flutters from the sky each time they meet. When Karin touches it, her body suddenly levitates high into the air. Motomi grabs the priestess's hand and keeps her from flying away the first two times they encounter the cloak. They are surprised by the cloak's abilities the first time and are cautious during their second experiment. Since he cannot detect any malevolent energies with the cloak, Motomi grabs it the third time it appears. His suspicions about the cloak become clear when nothing happens, explaining to Karin that it is a gift from the dragon god. He senses that Karin can return to the parallel world by herself if she wears it, but the priestess refuses to abandon everyone in the dream world. Stating that she would never forgive herself for leaving him, Motomi is moved by her compassion and encouragement to return to the capital. Motomi asks permission to keep the cloak as a last resort for Karin's safe return to reality. As their spirits return to the capital at dawn, Motomi pays her an early visit. Both greet one another and relate that they awoke feeling oddly happy. Although she cannot remember the details of their dream, Motomi gladly presents the divine cloak as a gift for her. During his monologue, he gently asks her to stay beside him. Special has him share his twin ending with Akifumi. Both princes happen to visit Karin as she enjoying tea within Nandou Xingjun's manor. She tells them news she heard from a servant maiden, saying that a colorful flower garden once flourished nearby. As the trio inspect it, they are surprised to see the supposedly lifeless flowers sprouting buds. The god of life informs them that they are recovering due to them defeating vengeful spirits, which encourages Akifumi and Motomi to try harder. Grateful for their promise to him, Nandou Xingjun promises to send them flowers when the garden recovers. Their twin ending takes place after Karin has saved the capital and returned to the modern world. Akifumi and Motomi walk through a field of flowers the priestess magically restored and begin to wish for her return. As soon as they utter these desires, Karin magically appears before them and flowers rain from the sky. Motomi is stunned by the beauty they witness and is pleased to be once again be reunited with Karin. Character Information Development Tohko Mizuno considers Motomi to have the most faithful outfit of the time period. She likes the formation of his long hair, stating that she enjoyed drawing them. At the time of his inception, she considered him one of the cutest characters of the cast. Personality A gentle, polite, and soft-spoken soul, Motomi is a pacifist. He neither wants to start or perpetuates conflict, and he is one of the few nobles within the game who doesn't deeply concern himself with the political strife in the capital. He is instead a devout believer of the capital's religious faith, as he shares the people's hopes for a holy land without suffering and often joins them in their prayers to Buddha. Occasionally, he may pray to have the deity's blessings for his future endeavors. He is extremely modest about his status and gifts, offering what little he can to help those around him. Although he hesitates to speak on his own behalf, Motomi can become astonishingly serious and brave whilst defending other people. Once he is truly committed to battle, he can be quite proficient and tenacious in his hope to stop villainy. As a loyal son to his family, Motomi believes his mother's words about himself: he is a thoughtless, good-for-nothing inconvenience to everyone around him. Never angered or upset by these condescending remarks, Motomi has subserviently accepted them as the truth since childhood and frequently apologizes for his "flaws". Even so, a part of him desires independence from his household. If he can't be of use to anyone at home, he figures he could at least move out to avoid troubling others by joining the people in prayer. He is confused when his request is denied –partly due to his adept spiritual capabilities and his father's personal request for him to stay– and blames himself for lacking the strength to defend his own desires. His self-doubt sometimes paralyzes his commitments and convictions. During these times, Motomi retreats alone to secluded areas of the capital to play his flute. His expert flute playing is his coping mechanism, but he struggles to find a definitive solution for his problems. Karin consoles Motomi to have confidence, stressing his good points whenever he questions himself. She likes whatever interest he is willing to indulge her and admires his sincerity. Taking solace with her gentle reassurance, Motomi believes he can one day become strong to protect and repay her. He believes her to be a warm-hearted and kind person who truly sees the best in people. She may not have all the answers he may seek, but her presence alone is enough to inspire him to change. Although bashful when stating his thoughts, Motomi punctuates his intimate feelings with genuine courage and pure simplicity. He affectionately calls Karin his "heavenly light" (天つの光, amatsu no hikari) in his world. Motomi is often intimidated by figures who are bossy or forceful to him. When faced with Yasutsugu's curt responses, he freezes and often retracts himself from associating with the onmyouji. He initially believes he would only be a hindrance to his dependable counterpart and sometimes even fled at the mere sight of him. As he slowly becomes acquainted with Yasutsugu's behavior, Motomi is pleased to know that he can be a reliable partner with his sixth sense and flute playing. With his inhibitions faded, Motomi accepts him as a true companion. Character Symbolism His symbolic item is the daffodil. Western folklore and legends often associate the flower with Narcissus, a beautiful boy in Greek mythology who died by lovingly gazing at his own reflection and forsaking his health. The flower grew in the same spot as his corpse, thus leading to its common meanings within the flower language of loving oneself or adoration. Chinese folklore associates daffodils as a flower for water immortals. They are a low class within the immortal hierarchy, falling behind Celestial and Earth Immortals. This interpretation became influential in Japan's acceptance of the flower, especially since daffodils bloom frequently during winter. In ancient times it was also known as secchuuka, which is literally named for its ability to blossom even when encased by snow. The Japanese daffodils in flower language instead mean kindness, memories, or hidden joy. Kuroubou (黒方), Motomi's favorite scent, is said to be one of the six essential components for understanding the beauty and supposed therapeutic properties of incense during the Heian Period. Like the other scents, it was a fragrance said to have been favored by those in royalty. When burned, it reportedly invokes the scent of a lotus flower. While it was traditionally used for winter months, it was also a fragrance used for celebrations. His preferred autumn flower is known as a flower of trust and sincerity while his favored winter flower is a symbol for someone falling in love. Quotes *"There are so many confections in your world that I do not know. The one I brought for you may not even compare to them. But this confection entrusted with my feelings is one that only exists in the capital. ...I sincerely hope my feelings will reach your heart." *"It looks like even I can fight this opponent." *"Even if they are dreadful spirits, would they receive Buddha's forgiveness?" *"This isn't a battle I sought to fight..." *"I knew it. I knew I wouldn't be helpful to you. Forgive me." *"I'm happy you would help someone like me." *"My apologies for all you have done for me." *"These spirits cannot frighten me, as long as you stand behind me." *"A guardian is the priestess's shield. I am prepared." *"Now I feel happiness which I thought could never reach me. And my hands gently embrace a warmth which was lost to me. This is the hope you gave me. Please walk this path together with me, with steps that will always grant me peace." *"My world is filled with nothing but you. When I think of you, it's confusing to me yet also the purest joy I can ever hope to imagine." *"Please, priestess, I beg you. Please don't disappear before me as though you were a hollow dream." *"It's as Sir Tokitomo says. Mother has been inflating His Eminence with praise. So much expectation and false hope might cause him suffering." :"How foolish. You do not have to do anything to help him." :"But... I feel I should. Don't you have feelings beyond your control?" :"Hmm... Is that what it means to be human? I cannot understand." ::~~Motomi and Yasutsugu; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"Stand down. I won't let you destroy our home! I won't let you take the priestess!" :"What hypocrisy. Look at how your hands tremble before me. You would rather flee in fear than stand against me." :"Perhaps I would have in the past. But I swore to the priestess that I would protect her. I am not afraid." ::~~Motomi and Akram; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 *"That was because... You are so precious to me. All I want is for you to be safe." :"That's right... Your wish was for me to come back safely. But we promised we'd come back together and don't you forget it. If you happen to break it..." :"If-if I were to break our promise, what would happen?" :"I'd cry! I'd cry, and it'll all be your fault!" :"Um, that-that would be a problem." :"Then please don't let it happen, okay?" :"Priestess... I understand. I won't do anything that might bring tears to your eyes. This is my true desire. ...Do you believe me?" :"Of course I do! I always have and I always will." ::~~Motomi and Karin; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Fighting Style Motomi is effectively the group's mage character. He has the weakest physical attributes but has the strongest spiritual capabilities. His magic has a low consumption rate and is extremely useful to use in battle. Like Katsuzane, his second spell is useful in the battle against the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. If the player tries to balance his frail defenses with talismans earned from sealing vengeful spirits, he may become one of the strongest guardians in the game. Special Abilities These abilities are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Heal' (回復, kaifuku) :Cost - 2 Will :Restores the entire party's health to optimum levels. Can also be performed outside of battle. *'Calm Spirit' (鎮魂, chinkon) :Cost - 2 Will :Lowers enemy's abilities (i.e magic, strength, defense). Can be stacked. Valid as long as red arrow is present. *'Insurmountable' (不屈, fukutsu) :Cost - none (passive) :Recovers lost Will if damaged. Magic *'Suigekiha' (水撃波) :Cost - 2 Water :Drowns opponent in a miniature whirlpool. Deals moderate damage. *'Ubakuki' (雨縛気) :Cost - 2 Wood, 2 Water :Surrounds opponent in water. May temporarily paralyze target. *'Ryugeki Soujya ' (流撃双邪) :Cost - 5 Wood, 1 Fire, 3 Earth, 5 Water :Stronger water magic. Conjures a large whirlpool. *'Genbu Shoukan' (玄武召喚) :Cost - 2 Wood, 3 Fire, 1 Earth, 4 Metal, 5 Water; requires Motomi to have Genbu talisman equipped :Summons Genbu to drown opponents. Strong water elemental magic. *'Kongōyasha Myō-Oh Shu' (金剛夜叉明王呪) :Cost - 2 Wood, 4 Fire, 5 Earth, 3 Metal, 5 Water; requires Yasutsugu in party and completely successful retrieval of northern talisman :Genbu guardians summon Kongōyasha Myō-Oh to hit target with a destructive flood of water. Ultimate water elemental magic. These unique spells are only available in Yume no Ukihashi. *'Sui Shouhou' (水晶鋒) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Masaomi in the same party :Strong water magic. *'Tenkei Shouzetsu' (天剣峭絶) :Cost - 2 Will; requires Takamichi and Ridvan in the same party :Strong earth magic. *'Shiu Shoujou' (紫雨清浄) :Cost - 5 Will; requires Eisen and Atsumori in the same party :Ultimate water magic. Gallery Motomi-haruka2-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 live action theater production Motomi-haruka2saien-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 2 Saien live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters